Love is what will bring us together
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: "it strange how true can start ." Katniss met her true love two years ago but he want from where she lived he was from a different place . She lived in the place where she met him . After a year some how she end back home every one though she was crazy but how can you be crazy when something is so real . Reating changed cause of Violence , Lemons and Mature Theme
1. Chapter 1

**I love Alice In Wonderland I have be wanting to write a Alice in wonderland AU I didn't know how but after seen the preview for Once upon a time in wonderland now . I hope you'll enjoy this story it loosely based on once upon In wonderland and Once upon a time and the Alice in wonderland movie **

**I own nothing **

**~ Cadence**

* * *

Two years ago I was sent here two years of isolating , Two years of staying in a mental hospital when I'm not crazy .

Two years ago my family sent me here . Why did they sent me because of what happened to me they say I made it up but I know I didn't . Two and a half years ago I met the love of my life . One that day I ran away from my house cause I over heard my parents talking arranging a marriage of me three days before my 18th birthday I couldn't believe they would this of doing something like that to me so I packed a bag and ran out the hose . I ran as far and fast I could but I tripped and fell down a hill . I woke up in a place that look just like wear I am from but this land was at war .Three different people fighting . Two for power one for freedom . When I fist woke up I met a Prince named Cato . He helped me at first but we he took me to his home he gave me a drink but cause my mother taught me about different herbs I realized he put a sleeping herb in my drink. I threw a butter knife near him to scare him and accused him of trying to rape me . He started to choke me and yelled at me that I couldn't refuse doing something for him that he got everything he what cause he a price . When he hade me up against a wall and hade only one hand around my throat and tried to rip the front of my dress open I grabbed a knife from his ballet a stabbed his arm he was the first person who wanted me arrested . Then there wear so many for different reasons for stealing , for helping out the ones who what the freedom they what . At fist I didn't realized how much I love it there I could be how I wanted be I was free from a lot a things I only missed my little sister prim I missed for weeks when I was a different place and I couldn't get home and could be with her but I i was free from my parents arrangement . I was happy but when I met him I was over joyed .

I was run away from some royal guards when I ran in to something I fell on top of it when I opened my eye I was staring in to the bluest eyes I ever saw . I didn't get even one word out when he rolled us over in to a brush he held me down and put his hand over my mouth . When I was about attack him I heard all the royal guards I was running from rush by yelling at each other of losing sight of me . When they were gone . he got off me I slapped hard across the face and stamped back .

" what the hell was that " I yelled at him as I got up and got my knife from my boot and pointed at him .

" I'm sorry for just saving you life ." He yelled back at me as he picked him self up.

it strange how true love can start , we became friends . We helped each other war striking land I quickly fall in love with him . His name is peeta he told me when he was ten he ran away from home to get away from is abusive mother and ended up in this place . I told about myself after I did he kissed me it was my first kiss but I was the best new feeling I ever hade . We helped everyone we could and saving each other and aways be there each other . We were in love and unstoppable till that one day .

we were runing away from the Duke's Royal guards but some how we got caught I don't know how we did we never did . I brook free from the guard grip then I slipped of the cliff . I hard peeta screaming my name over and over agin till everything went black . I woke up in my childhood room and saw my parents with worry on the faces they told I was missing for a year no one knew where I was till some found me near a cliff they thought I was dead . when I realized I wasn't with peeta I start to cry for him . I cried for weeks they told me there's no one named peeta in county and told about where I was and about peeta . I told them I need to get back there to help peeta . they told me it could've imagined the whole thing . But I now I didn't , after moths for crying for peeta and trying to jump off cliffs they sent to the mental hospital.

" And here where are today the second anniversary for my parents sent me here " I tell the doctor my parents hired to help me .he sighs and runs his hand in his hair

" Katniss you still believe all that was true " he ask .

" of course it was true " I yell at him.

" your parents told me you aways hand an overactive imagination as a child are you sure you won't taking by someone and just imagine the whole thing to get away from the person who took you " he ask .

" no I was there I lived there for a year I meet so many people . I met and fell in love with peeta I know it wasn't my imagination I was there , if you let me out here I can find my way back and help peeta " I yell .

"katniss" he yells " you are 21 years old it time to let go of a dream it just something you imagined when you where missing . I tried for two years to help you but your parents agreed to try new procedure to get ride of this dream to make you forget " he says. I look at him for a moment to forget about peeta not remembering him .

" you can't do that I'm old enough to make my chooses " I tell him .

" true but you not in meant state to " he say I look down he right even I'm not crazy my parents think other whys . "I'm sorry Katniss , you procedure is the morning " he says I nod and I'm led back the cell I call my room . I sit on the little cot thats my bed and cry I can't forget about Peeta he my love of my life he must think I'm dead . I need to get back to him , but how ?

* * *

**A/N what do you this so far ? I'm excited about writing this story I hope you'll enjoy this story Ill try to update soon **

**- Candace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N did anyone watch once upon in wonderland hack yea I loved it anyway here a new chapter . **  
**- Cadence**

* * *

I sit on my cot and just stare at wall then my cell door opens .

" Miss Everdeen , someone is here to see you " the gourd says . Then a man maybe two years older than me with dark hair , olive skin and gray eyes like me walks in .

" hello Katniss " he says

" who the bloody hell are you " I spat at him . He puts is large hand on the back my head in pulls my face on to his and puts his lips on mine and focuses me to kiss him I try to pull away but his still has his hand on the back of my head then he starts to shoving his tough down my throat he finally pulls away . " I think you make a fine wife " he say and starts to stroke my cheek with his hand .

" what " I say as look at him .

" I found you two years ago and your parents are awarding me by make you my wife " he say I feel broken first I'm loosing all my memory of peeta now I have to marry someone I don't even now .

I don't know what came over me up I slap him hard across the face . I slapped him hard enough that it drew blood . He whips the blood with the sleeve of his shirt . Hits me with the back of his hand and pins me to the cot .

" now leasing here you little bitch . I waited for two bloody years I finally convinced your parents to do this procedure . I can finally have you but the best part is that you are just going be mindless bitch that I can do anything I want to do to " he spats at me as I try to break free from his grip .

" I don't even bloody know you " I yell at him as I try to get free . He just smirks and chuckles . " I'm going be you worse nightmare . To bad you can't go back to you little fantasy world " he says then kiss me with focuses , it doesn't feel warm , safe and kinda like every time I kissed Peeta . All I feel is angry and hate. When he pulls away I spit in his face he let's go of his grip and start to whip his face .

" I would rather die then be married to you . My heat , soul and body belongs to peeta . " I spat at him after those words leave my mouth he grabs me by my hair and throws me to gourd and stats to kick me in the stomach after a few kicks he grabs my hair to make him look at him .

" he'll just be a forgotten memory . So you better be a good little wife or else . " he hiss at me then kiss me once more , then throws me back to floor . Then he starts to leave but before he leaves to turns back to " by the way my name is Gale like you remember or anything for the matter of fact " he says and leaves .

I sit there moment and cry . Even when I was getting beating the gourds didn't come and help . They don't even care about the people here .

Then my door once again two nurse walk in . I stand up in fear .

" come , Katniss it time for you procedure " one of them say as he goes to grab my arm. I grab his arm and twisted it backwards then knee him in the place I know its going hurt. he falls to the ground in pain . The other pulls out a shot that they use to knock out patients. I jab him in the stomach , he drops the shot in an act of pain. I grab it and put it in has arm . I grab my boots and start walking out of my cell. the one who I kneed tries to grab my leg so I hit him over the head with my boots, knocking him out . I start to run then I hear the alarm that mean a patient has escape. I run in to a stairwell. I run down the stairs once it only one floor. I jump from the railing when I see exit I run to it then run out it.

I just run as fast and far as I can . I stop to rest under a tree I don't know how far I ran but when I was with peeta he trained me everyday and it's been two years since I ran that fast . I rest agents the tree taken deep breaths . I'm finally free from that prison . I rest here trying to think of a away to get back to peeta . When I hear people yell at each other to find me then I start to climb the tree .

I climb as high as can I see a search part stop at the bottom for the tree . I stare at the group I notice the gale guy may be the lead of the group .

" how the hell they you let her escape" he yell at them

" sorry the doctor sent new nurses to her cell but no one new she was capable of do that " one of them says

" she supposed to have that procedure today than I was supposed to wed her tomorrow " he yells .

" you better find her or I'll make your pathetic live miserable trust me I have my ways " he yell at them.

" yes Sir. Hawthorn " one of then say then they all spilt up .

Gale stands there of a few moments than punches the tree and takes off.

I stay in three for a few minutes to make sure no one come back .  
I climb down then jump from it .

Then I take of running . I keep running as far as I can but I lose my footing and trip and start to roll down a hill I keep falling till every thing goes black .

* * *

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I try update soon .

- Cadence


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm still not sure about this story so please review to let me know if you want it continue**

**- Cadence **

* * *

_"What do you do if someone grabs you from behind?" Peeta ask as he puts arms around my neck .  
"I elbow them as hard as I can in a place where it going to hurt " I tell him and lightly nudge him in the stomach . He drops his arm from neck and turns me around .  
"Good, what about if someone grabs you like this?" he says then reaches to grab my arm. I grab his arm.  
"I twist their arm backwards then knee them" I say then pulling him in for a kiss . He chucks against my lips.  
"You know the rules sweetie heart no kisses till your lesson is over ." He says giving me a quick peck on the lips . I grab his knife from his belt and back away from him and put the knife at him .  
"and you never let you guard down around a enemy" I say with a smirk on my face .  
He laughs and grabs the knife from my hand . "You're a very fast leaner " he says and puts his knife back in his belt .  
"Maybe it cause I have great teacher " I say and move closer to him and put my hands on his arms then run them up and down his arms .  
"maybe " he say then starts to kiss me wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer and starts to kiss me deeply.  
We break about fast when we hear a loud blood curdling scream . We take off running to where the scream came from, when we get there we see two young woman being kidnap by Prince Cato guards ( he aways has young woman kidnap for his own pleasure ) .  
"get away from them" I yell at the guards, pulling out my bow and drawing an arrow at them hitting one in the chest and Peeta throws a knife at the other hitting him in chest . I run up to the woman to see if they're okay .  
"hey it okay" I say as walk over to them one of them is crying hysterical and the other is just looking at the ground. "Are you guys okay" I ask the one who is crying hysterical and she. hugs me.  
" thank you " the other chokes out .  
"What are your names? " I ask them.  
"My name is Johanna and this my cousin Annie" she says._  
** XXxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
I wake up to the smell of herbs I look around to see where I am . I realize I'm on my back on soft bed . I slowly raise from the bed then I feel a searing pain in my leg that makes me fall back on the bed. I look down at my Leg and see that it is swollen but it doesn't hurt enough to be broken at maybe be fracture or sprained .  
" Katniss " I hear some one say I turn my head and see Annie with a food tray .  
"Annie " I say and she walks up to me and place the tray to the side and pulls me it to a hug .  
" we all though you where dead " she says I hug her back "everyone though you where dead till Johanna found you" she says. She pulls me away from then gives me a cup of tea . I quickly drink it .  
" thank you " I say after drink it .  
"what happened to you?" she ask before I can answer I  
see Johanna walk in .  
"You look like shit " Is the first thing that came out of  
her mouth .  
** XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**  
Annie and Johanna helped me to table and gave me some food.  
" so what happened to you " Johanna ask .  
" I don't know after I slipped I though for sure I was going die but I woke up where I came from someone found me by a cliff . After a while I realized I didn't have peeta with me . My parents looked every where someone named peeta . I told them about this place and I though I was crazy they said I made it up cause I thought I was kidnapped . The sent me to a asylum I was there for two years tell I met my arranged husband . He came to my cell and beat me up then I fill snapped I atacct the nursers to my procedure to make me forget everything I ran as fast I could then I ended up here " I say they stare at me then it hits me where is peeta .  
"Where is peeta?" I ask they look away from. "I asked where the bloody hell is peeta " I yell at them .  
"Katniss come with me" Johanna says. _After we saved Annie and Johanna they took us there home and that where we hide out and stayed and lived. _

Johanna leads me to the room where me and peeta shared .  
"After he saw you fall from the cliff, he killed all the guards when no one found your body. He was sure you were still alive, he came back and he stayed in the room you shared for months, he finally broke down I came to check on him Then room was trashed and he was gone we don't know where he went I'm so sorry Katniss ." She says.  
I open the door and see the room is still trashed . I walk in the room I still remember when me and peeta came here we finally had a roof over heads instead of the cave we stayed in . We were happy to have friends who helped us hide . I sat down on the bed and I feel it dip, I grab the blankets and smell it. It still smells like peeta. I'm back here but I don't know where peeta is .

* * *

**I maybe change this story to M cause of violence and lemons **

**- Cadence **


	4. Chapter 4

**Change this story to M sorry to the ones who don't like M stories**

**I dont own Hunger Games or the characters **

* * *

After I finished cleaning the room I sit on the bed smelling the blanket. I felt tears fall from my cheeks it still has peeta scent on it even after all these years. I place a little kiss to it. I'm going find peeta not matter what. I take my boot off and open a hidden spot, I pull out a gold locket peeta gave this to me couple months after we met. I put it around my neck. They where going take this away from me when I was put in the asylum, but I managed to hide it before they did. I take the other boot off and put on nightgown, that is still here. I guess it good that I still have a lot clothes here but I think I lost a few pounds from eating noting but broth for two years . I lay down on the bed and fell asleep .

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Peeta lightly push me to a tree kissing me deeply. "I think I'm in love with you Katniss",he says against my lips. I look in to his blue eyes I only met him two mouths ago yet something about him made me fall in love with right away. I never wanted to fall in love, till I met Peeta he became hope in this land that is new to me. I didn't know how to explain our relationship after he kissed me, when I told him about my self we kissed but he never said anything about it before till now I cup his face with my hands and pull his face to mine._

_"I'm already in love with you " I tell him then kissing him deeply.  
He licks my lip, I open willing letting him in and let our tongues dance around. We finally pull away, I look in to his eyes. He grabs my hand and places it over his heart.  
"Feel this, my heart is beating for you and no matter if were together or if were separated not by our choice. Our love is strong enough, we aways find each other" He says then he pulls a gold locket off his neck and puts on mine ._

_"Ïf I'm never with you, let this be a reminder of us that we always have each other" ,he says then starts to kiss me again. He pulls away and looks around then he pulls me in to some bushes.  
"Peeta? " I ask .  
"I heard something." he whispers.  
I nod. We look in a little hole in the between two carriages, they stop right in front of us. I see Prince Cato come out of one. Peeta puts an arm around me, he knows about my run in with him._

_Then I see a young woman get taken out of other by a guard, she's crying hysterically. I can only catch her saying, "please let me go I promise I won't tell anyone please just let me go" she cries.  
He just slaps her across the face. Peeta holds me tighter.  
"That's not going happen" Prince Cato say then pulls out his knife and stabs her repeatedly in the stomach.  
Peeta covers my mouth hiding a scream and pulls my close and whisper, "don't look, don't look" he says and I press my face in to his side.  
After I heard the carriages leave we wait a minute then we walk over. I see the young woman breathing heavily. The knife still in her stomach there's so much blood ._

_"I'm so sorry" I tell her and hold her hand ._

_"h-he ..." she tries to say ._

_"I know, I know" I tell her ._

_"hell-help others" she gasp._

_"I will" I tell her._

_She takes one last deep breath then her eyes become glossy, she gone I don't even know her or know her name but I make sure this don't happen to other women.  
Peeta closes her eyes then he tells me that we have to leave if they come back I nod and walk away with his arm around me ._

_**The next day**_

_Peeta and I were passing through a little village. We just went to get what we need from the vendor costs and leave but when I saw a group of people and one person yelling I stopped and listen Peeta tried to pull me away but I still listen._

_"My daughter has been missing since yesterday sunrise, she just when out to get herbs but never return please if you see please let us know." ,the older woman says_

_Then someone holds up a drawing that looks just like the woman I saw get murdered in front of my eyes . I was about the run up to the woman. Peeta grabs my hand, "Katniss we need to keep low" he whispers._

_"I know but I need to tell everyone so it doesn't happen again." I say and he lets go of my hand ._

_" I've seen her " I yell, they all look at me, I pull down my hood of my cape ._

_" I was in woods yesterday at sunset and I saw the Princes' carriages. I saw her being held against her own will " I stop and take a deep breath and start again, " I saw her get stabbed repeatedly by the prince. " I hear her mother cried out in agony._

_"I'm so sorry it haunts me, that I couldn't do more to save her." I say fighting back tears ._

_"Why should we listen to her there's a bounty for her from the Prince she might be the one who murdered her " someone yells then they start to agree with him_

_" NO! He reaped her I know this cause it almost happened to me" I yell and they stop and look at me . "She told me as she was taking her last breaths to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else" I say, I see peeta look at me with a small smile on his face ._

_"You need to make sure it don't happen to anyone again keep a watch full eye out for his carriages. Make sure you don't send out your daughter alone." I yell and they agree._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I wake up in cold sweat, I look around and realize I'm in the room that I shared with Peeta. I start to cry, I lay back down and pull the blanket over my face. I wish peeta was here he aways comforted me when I had nightmares .


	5. Chapter 5

**new chapter yay **

**- Cadence**

* * *

I finally wake up to the sound of raindrops on the window . I pull the blanket off me but cause of the cool morning air . I pull it off the bed and wrap it around me . I walk up to the window and see the rain fall hard outside . I place my hand on the window and rest my forehead agents the window . My breath fogs up the window I write Peeta and I names on it . I start to remember my nightmare last night . I still can hear her screams but what makes it worse is what happened to the village the next day after the first visit.

_I started picking wild flowers when I first woke up . I see Peeta walk out of the cave that we found to stay in rather that stay out in open at night. _

_" what are you doing up so early" he ask and kiss the top my head . _

_" I thought I would take the girls mother some flowers and offer to get her some game" I tell him he smiles lightly ._

_" That very nice of Katniss but I don't want you go hunting by your self " he says I scowl him a little . " I know you can take of you self but after what we saw yesterday I don't think I could let be by your self " he says I feel my heart flutter a little knowing how much he cares of me ._

_"Okay you can come with me " I say he smiles and kiss me lightly on lips . He stands up then helps me up ._

_" you know it was very brave what you did yesterday " he say as we walk to the village with our hands intertwined . _

_" thank you it still haunts me that we could save her " I say in a weak voices _

_" I know me too " he say _

_" I feel bad for her mother . It make me wonder what my parents are think about me " I tell him . He holds my hand tighter and looks down ._

_" I'm sorry " I tell him _

_" it okay I know from what you told me your parents care about you so much . I just know my mother could careless about me " he says . I bite my lip trying to think next _

_" I love you peeta aways remember that " I say ._

_" and I love you too " he says and kiss me ._

_" I'm going go ahead and see if I can catch her mother before she gets more visitors" I say ._

_" Okay be careful " he say and kiss me _

_" I will " I say and kiss him back_

_I start to walk to the village by my self what I'm going tell her mom she might hate me cause I couldn't save her daughter . As I get closer to the village I see smoke it must be from fire places from villagers make breakfast and putting a fire on cause of the cool morning air ._

_Once I get to the edge of the village my eyes winding and my mouths falls open . I slowly walk closer then I slip on something falling on my hand and knees I bring my hand to my face and see that it __stained_ red from blood I look and see a mans body not far from me laying in his on blood I sipped on his blood. 

_I look around and all I see is blood and bodies laying everywhere died . The smoke is not from fireplaces it's from house burn down in flames ._

_" Peeta " I cry out . Then I hear him call my name and run to me . I don't call back to him cause I start to cry hysterical ._

_" Katniss are you okay " peeta say as he come up to me . " oh my god " he say he must have seen what happened to the village._

_I get up and start run a around to see if there are any survivors but everyone is far gone to be saved . When I reach the stage where everyone was gather yesterday I see that the a paper stepped the woman's mom chest . She died too every ones dead I think to myself . I grabs the paper it stained with her blood . __  
_

_**This was brought upon cause of you **_

_** Just remember I aways get what I want **_

**_ Never get in my way or else this will h__appen agin _**

_** - Prince Cato **_

_Writing in blood I couldnt help but scream again . Peeta runs over to me and catches me before I fall to ground ._

_" We need go Katniss I hear house man we need to go " he says . I nod and try to walks but I fall to ground . Peeta picks me up with his arm around my back and under my knees . He currys my all my back to the cave I didn't speek a word . When we get there he lays me down on our make shifted bed . I just stear out in spaces **  
**_

_I didn't speak for three days peeta tried to make me talk but I didn't . everyone in the village is dead because of me . After the threed day the nighares hit I just keep hearing their voices blaming me but peeta comfourt me . He told me it was not my fault it was the Princes fault ._

_" It was not your fault Katniss it was cause of how sick he is " he told me after I woke up screaming as he held me on his lap and ran his up and down my back .  
_

_" But how can I live with myself that he did that cause of me and how can I live he did something to you "I tell him with my face pressed in to his chest and my hands holding his shirt ____stained with my tears._

_____" nothing is going happen to me I promise you " he say and cups my face._

_____" but .." He stops me by kissing me ._

_____" don't say anything " ._

_____" Okay." _

* * *

**so I update early than I thought yay now go back to allegint **

**- Cadence **


	6. Chapter 6

I stay in bed longer than I did when I stayed here . When I was in the asylum I stayed in my cot all day till days the nurse dragged me out and took me the Association Rooms . They let me Go there tell I attacked some guy who kept trying to touch me . Then they would put restraints on me and make be nice to everyone or take me on walk . I hate it , I hated that I couldn't be by myself or go where I want when I want .

I twist the locket that Peeta gave me between my fingers . I need to find him .

When I here a knock at the door and here Annie tell me there some breakfast for me . I tell her I'll be down in a minute . I get off the bed and open the closet door and find some clothes out of it . I find some black pants and I find one of Peeta white butting up shirt and I find my hoddie cap in the clost I put in on as wall .

When I get down stairs Annie and Johanna give me a small . We eat in silence , what do you say when you think some one was dead of years .

" I'm going out do guys need anything" I finally ask .

" Katniss you can't go out there it worse from the time you left " Annie says.

" I can take of my self " I say as I put my dish in the sink .

" Katniss you don't under-" Annie tries to say but it ti late I'm out the door. I put my hood over my head and grab I knife that's still hiding under a flower bush .

I put it in the holster on my belt and start walking down a little dirt road .

I just walk trying to finger out how I can find Peeta . As I walk I twist Peeta locket between my fingers . When I hear some carriages I look around as start to claim a tree .

I see it stop then a young a woman get thrown out . Then I see him he look older put the same . Cato hasn't changed since the day I met him .

The woman is crying . Then it happen so fast Cato pulls his sword out and cuts her head off . I have to grab a branch keeping me from fall off the tree.

once he gone I jump off the tree and run off .

I stop running and stop at a little lake . This is just a lake it me and peeta's spacial place .

_Me and peeta sit at the lake his arm around me and my head resting on his shoulder ._

_" you never told me whats you miss the most from home " he asks me . _

_I bit my lip I told everything but who I miss the most ._

_" my little sister prim , she is everything to me I took care of her every day cause my mother and father where aways busy with there life's when where where 7 and 3 . The day I heard my parents talking she saw me before I ran off she told me that she take care of herself that she'll be in magical school that she wants me happy and find some one I love then some one who could be cruel to me ." I tell him . He places a little kiss on the top my head ._

_" you would like her she is so nice " I tell him ._

_" I miss my dad the most he taught me a lot off things but he never look twice when she bet me but he cared about me more than anything . " he says ._

_" I love you , peeta " I tell him and kiss him ._

_" you are my life Katniss " he tell me and pulls me in to a tight hug._

I start throw rocks and everything I could it to the lake . Then claps to the ground and start to cry .

I finally look up and see a bloat floating in the lake . I jump in to the lake and grab the bloat and swim back to land I open it and find a note.

** Katniss I know you are the only **

** one that will find this I know in my heart **

** you are still alive but no one will believe me **

** so I made the map of where i am right know **

** come when you find this**

** - Peeta**

I look on the back and find a map . I hold it to my chest and cry tears of joy this my key to find peeta .

* * *

**So I wanted to update before alice is on and I haven't update in long time so here this chapter .**

**yea she found a way to peeta but it not going be easy . **

**- Cadence **


End file.
